This invention is concerned with an automobile body clamp, that is to say, with a clamp of the kind which is secured to the part of the automobile frame to provide an anchor point for the application of a straightening or rectifying force. The invention is particularly concerned with the provision of such a clamp useful with so- called unitized frames.